Reapers
by Yaoifan01
Summary: Itachi belongs to a secret organization that guards the city when the people sleep, he has always wanted to know the reason of his existence, and amongst the death and chaos in his life, he may have found it in the form of a boy named Naruto.ItaNaruAU
1. Chapter 1

** --Edited by Deaths-child--**

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO was created by Kishimoto. Meaning, I don't own it. This is a fan work made by fans for the fans, but the ideas for this fanfiction are mine. So no stealing! Even if I did steal the characters :P

**Parings:** ItaNaru, one-sided SasuIta(?) **Shounen-ai/yaoi content**

**Rated T:** For action, violence, cussing, blood and gore. I don't care how old you are, just keep in mind that this is made for mature audiences by me (and mostly for my own enjoyment) and will have no boundaries what so ever.

**Other Notes:** This is an AU in memoriam of Itachi, my favorite character from Naruto. Anyways, thank you for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

**Reapers**

_Ch. One_

* * *

The sun lazily fell over the horizon and the clouds covered it like a black curtain of night. The sweet hums of crickets and the creatures of the darkness filled his ears. Konaha was a truly beautiful city, a place that needed to be protected and cherished.

And that's what he did.

Like the critters of the dark he came out only at night to protect the city. It was his job, his duty, and yet he couldn't quite remember how it all came to be that way. It was just how it is and how it would continue to be.

"Itachi are you ready?"

Without looking at the superior officer Itachi casually made his way to the helicopter. So lost in his daydream he didn't even know the helicopter arrived at the headquarters until it was directly above him. Its rotor wash stirred up dried leaves and broken blades of grass around his feet and ruffled his long, shoulder length black hair. He rested the back of his head on the leather cushions, crossing his arms over his chest, ready to listen to the orders.

Once he was inside, the helicopter lifted off the ground.

The voice was drowned with air from the swirling wings of the helicopter. "It's the same old mission tonight Itachi, Konaha is counting on you. The Reapers are counting on you."

Itachi said nothing, but then he never needed to. Speaking was their duty and killing was his duty. That's right, for a moment he had almost forgotten, he was lost in the night. He belonged to a secret society, beneath the sleeping city, was the Reapers. They were the shadows of the government, nobody knew who they were, what they did, only that they survived.

What they did was for the best of everyone; the only way to solve a problem was to eliminate it completely. They killed. Whether it was human, animal… ghost… demon….

"This is a strong one, way stronger then all the others! So we won't be able to land."

While the helicopter was still hovering high into the air, Itachi faced the opening. One the corner of his eye he saw a woman, she had blond hair tied in pigtails, with large breasts. She wore a black tank top with the Reapers logo, a serpent and a lion fighting, a symbol of her inner battles. The people who make up the Reapers join, or in most cases recruited, for many reasons. Sadness, anger, revenge, either way they all end up dead, no one lasted long.

At the edge of the helicopter Itachi moved his arms out, as if a bird taking flight, and with a little push, fell from the helicopter.

Falling …

Falling…

Falling…

Free

His body crashed into the moist earth, so hard all around him was a big crater that dust and dirt flew out of. Oddly he didn't feel any pain.

Itachi was born with a gift. Or maybe he was just…made that way. He didn't know.

"Who am I? What…am I?" Itachi asked himself, staring down at his hands, now brown from the dirt. "And why are you here?"

The woman, who had just landed herself but with an aid of a parachute, stood behind him, staring at the monster in which he was.

"My name is Tsunade," she said bluntly, "I am here to help you."

"How are you going to help me?" Itachi could here his voice sound cold, more then he was used to. "I normally am fine doing these missions on my own. You aren't needed here."

"That may be the case, but those where my orders. I am new on the Reapers myself. You'll be surprised how I can help you."

Glancing at his surroundings, on the left of him was a rushing river, the rustling of the long oak trees overhead, and the over powering smell of grass. The destination was a park just fifty miles from the outskirts of the city.

"Fine," Itachi snarled and pointed to the opposite end of the park, if she wished to help him then staying out of his way would prove to be most useful. "Barricade and eliminate any intruders from that side. I will take the left end field, and don't follow."

Without saying anything, the woman nodded to him and took her leave. Once Itachi could hear her foot fall fade in to the distance did he head in his direction, the one farthest away from the pigtailed woman. For minutes nothing but long trees that sprouted from the earth, and dead silence greeted him.

Following on a path, he walked for a little longer before he saw an abandon building that was once a hospital. It stood, covered by un-kept grass and trees that seemed to be devouring the walls from the outside. Walking inside he saw the name of a hospital that has long since vanished and couldn't help but wonder how many people had gone through those doors to get help from doctors or even die there. It was a place that, even though forgotten and neglected, seemed to be breathing full of life with old hopes and history.

Itachi, only armed with hidden knives, he searched the hospital with only the aid of the moon that lit up the building. It was relatively empty, with some beds and mattresses and old tools littered the floor. Itachi advanced, listening to the eerie sounds of his own footsteps reverberating off the walls. He roamed the empty rooms and was pleased to not have found anything that would jeopardize his life, because even the shadows seemed to jump from every corner.

Opening a door, which did take some force on his part because the hinges were rusty with age. As he pushed through the cobwebs he heard a sound. It was a sound of bones crunching, walking further in his sight was caught by a man huddled in the far end of the corner of an old emergency room. In its claw like hand was a carcass of a dead animal.

"I'm hungry, I'm so hungry it burns." The man spoke as if in a trance, repeating the same lines over and over. Cautiously walking to the man, Itachi put his hand on his shoulder while knelling down to get a better look at the man. It was his target; the man was a demon, obviously because instead of two arms he possessed six and a third eye. The demon needed to be killed immediately, or else chaos would destroy the city he protects. Standing up, with calmed nerves Itachi moved away.

"I am your Reaper for the evening sir." His voice was devoid of emotion, it was after all, the words he had repeated for what seemed like an eternity. "I will be the one sending you to your death."

Harsh laughter filled the small room from the demon.

"Why is it that humans kill what they don't understand? Is it fear? Yes, that's what it is, fear. But what you don't know is that I was born from fear…" The demon started to explain himself.

Useless. Itachi pulled out his knives that were strapped to the lower part of his belt. Taking them out, he aimed for the Demons chest, hoping to kill him without any more useless talk.

"I have taken down Reapers before." The demon said, surprisingly catching his knife midway in the air. Itachi knew he was his organizations last hope and was called out only when they had no other options.

In a blink of an eye, more demons came crashing through the wide window, stepping over the broken shards of glass trying to come closer to him ready to attack. Itachi glared at four of them, not flinching a muscle, as if he had seen it all before. This made the demons furious, they glared and grinded their fangs together, yet they still halted waiting for orders.

"I can duplicate as many as I want. No one is able to kill me yet, and neither will you." The five of them said all at once.

"We shall see about that."

"Kill him!"

-o0o-

"Where did he go?" Even though Itachi had ordered her to guard the opposite end of the field, Tsunade knew he just wanted her out of the way so he could be the one to active the glory. But the thing was, she is useful, before the Reapers she was a high-ranking officer and long mastered the art of sniper rifle.

The wind howled through the trees. Then behind her about ten yards away she heard the crunch of a twig being broken. With her knowledge of battle, she knew that someone was following her.

"Why don't we skip playing games and show yourself. NOW."

A demon with six arms grinned mischievously. "Your good, not as good as the other guy though." He lifted his nose in the air, sniffing softly. "Yes, he seems to be still alive, fighting my duplicates, but he's wounded now, and hopefully his efforts won't last long. So, my lady, what is it you want. I have done nothing to you, why don't you leave me alone."

"We would leave you alone, if you didn't have to eat human souls to survive."

He snorted and waved his head in dismissal. "And you humans don't kill to survive? Please, spare me the useless shit that spills from your mouth. Enough of this! I'm going to kill you now, that's all you need to know."

She pulled out her rifle and slipped the cold leather strap over her exposed shoulder, taking off the safety; she aimed, and fired blindly. Opening her eyes she found herself to be looking at a dust that floated from the earth. She turned left, looking into the bushes, nothing. Then right, found silence, then nothing. Where did he go?

Then warm breath hit the side of her ear; it made every hair on her body stand on end. "Behind you." The demon then laughed as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, knocking away the rifle from her hands and dug his nails into the side of her arms.

"What to do now? Huh sweetness? I don't feed from souls like you presume, I feed on human fear and right now my belly is filled from it! Your heart is beating so fast…is he going to kill me now you wonder. Will it be fast or slow? What is he waiting for? But I have a surprise for you! I am not going to be the one to kill you, someone else will, someone close to you. You see, when I touch a human they have their life flash before my eyes and I can see inside you."

"Let me go!" Tsunade elbowed him in the stomach, but the force of the blow didn't even make the demon flinch.

"Wait and see my dear, wait and see."

The branches rustled.

-o0o-

Itachi kicked the head demons corpse with the tip of his boot; he turned around silently counting all of the corpses in the hospital room. Five, and all were dead, however it wasn't over, far from it because it wouldn't have been this easy to take this type of demon down.

Then he knew, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew that the battle was taken elsewhere and that woman was in need of assistance. She disobeyed his orders, he shouldn't even help her for that alone, but he had orders as well and that was to keep every human alive.

It was five hours till sunrise. That was his time limit. Once the sun raises it takes away all the creatures of the darkness with it and the mission would have to be prolonged. Something Itachi hated doing. He liked finishing all his missions in one night.

"Lets end this."

_To be continued..._

A/N-Well here you go! How did you like the first chapter of Reapers? What did you think so far? This was supposed to be an original story but I decided it resembled the Naruto characters so I made it into a fanfiction :D It gets better, I promise.

And if you have some free time please vote in the poll on my profile page, it would be very helpful, thank you. –bows-

©2008 yaoifan01


	2. Chapter 2

-Thank you Death-child for looking over my work-

If you have time go to my profile and vote in the poll! It closes in October ( and thank you everyone who already voted) It would help me figure out what story everyone wants me to focus on and write the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

Reapers

_Ch. Two_

* * *

It was him. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, there wasn't even any pain anymore, only her brother standing right in front of her, and he was alive.

Tsunade closed her eyes to the sight in front of her. She remembered always leaving him alone, and she simply hated doing that, but she joined the army for one purpose, to give him a better life than what she could earn with a normal job.

Her mother had died in an accident and soon after so did her father, although he died from much different reasons, he died for what she known to be a broken heart. She resented her father from leaving the family, for dying and leaving them alone to fend for themselves.

Two years earlier after she left the army, she came home, to give her little brother everything she could. But one day, her brother was playing with his favorite red ball. The ball bounced into the street in front of their home and a car passed, she didn't remember much after that only that everything was much slower at the time. She saw it happen, she yelled for the car to stop, but it was too late, it hit her brother.

She ran after the car, for some reason it didn't stop, but after the car hit her brother his body had gotten caught underneath the car and began to drag on the ground, his flesh grinded against the cement and a pool of blood leaked from the car as it drove away.

"Stop!" She remembered screaming till it hurt her throat, begging, hoping, preying.

The car managed to stop at a light and the driver jumped out. "I'm so sorry," The man cried, "He just ran out and I didn't even know…I hit him." But she didn't listen to the man who killed her brother.

Pulling on the car, she tried to get her brother out herself, but it was useless, she wasn't strong enough. The rest is a blur now, when she saw the mingled corpse of her brother, everything went blank.

no...

White, everything around her was white.

The jacket around her body that held her arms together was white, the padded room around her was white, and the nurses and doctors always wore white. She was in the loony bin, she knew she wasn't crazy and yet she was there till time had passed for another year. Nothing matter after her brother had died, everything was pointless, and living was a pointless act.

"Then why don't you join us?" a man was staring across at her in the visitors room, she had no reason to be there except that this stranger had taken her there. He wore a long black cloak and gray velvety gloves covered his porcelain skin. She didn't know who he even was or why he was talking.

"You are here because you have lost meaning in life, correct?"

She nodded even though he didn't deserve her response, no one did.

"Then why don't you join the Reapers? I can guarantee you wont live for long, and you will die with a purpose, or would you rather wither here and die alone and forgotten?" The man never shifted in his seat as he stared her down, waiting for her answer.

The notion was a good one; she could do something if only just for a little while. "No, I want to do good, at the very least, one last time…"

"Then welcome!" He extended his arms out with utter happiness. "I am glad to have you join us." His tone of voice never changed from the stiff business tone that he had given her the offer with.

Tilting her head a bit to the side Tsunade looked at him with just a bit curiosity, "What's your name?"

"I don't have a real name, what's a secret organization worth if you knew who we are?" he gave her just the slightest bit of a smirk.

She stared at him.

"I do have a code name, its Hawk. And I am pleased to meet you Tsunade, welcome to a world that is dead, welcome to the Reapers." He held his hand out for her to take.

Tsunade fell to her knees, the vision of her past had stop flashing before her eyes. The demon had let her go and she was an arm reach from her rifle.

"I want to tell you who I am, Kidomaru is my name and to kill me you have to kill my heart. However, I never keep my heart in one place, I am a demon and I know that my existence is a treat to every human on this planet. You see—" He pointed to her brother— "every year I hide my heart in the fresh corpse of a body, but every year I have to change the location of the corpse, now, I am sure you figured it out by now. It was by chance that I came across your brother's body..."

"Bastard!" Tsunade screamed; she knew that her being there was no coincidence but Reapers plan from the very beginning.

"I will give you a deal. If you can kill your brother, you kill me, sound good?" Inside the demon knew that the woman Reaper wouldn't have it in her to kill her little brother all over again, and when she fails, he can use her body as a new vessel to hold his heart. _Now die and join your brother!_

Her brother, half of his face was missing, began advancing to his sister, ready to kill.

Tsunade raised her gun to her brother, she had every intention of killing him, this _thing _wasn't her brother, he had died a long time ago and now she needed to free his body from this demon. The gun was shaking so much she wouldn't have gotten a good shot even if she wanted. The tears never seemed to stop, she grinded her teeth so hard they bled and as the blade went down, the innocence of her brother, the face of him before he had died flashed in her mind, it was only a moment but it had decided her fate…

-o0o-

Itachi followed the same path he took leading out of the hospital. When the metal smell of blood hit his nostrils he began to sprint in the direction of the battle. He hoped he wasn't too late to help the woman.

Breathing hard he followed the shrieks of laughter that flooded the air; he glanced at his watch, three hours till sunrise, not much time left. The horizon was starting to light up the sky.

On the left field of the park there were three figures. On the ground in a big pool of blood was his comrade, she was occasionally twitching and standing over her body was a boy about fourteen smiling like a loon.

There were slashes all over her and she was leaking more of her blood as the seconds passed. Itachi ran to her and lightly taped her leg with his foot. "Are you still alive?" he whispered, and without waiting for an answer, Itachi set his sights on the kid, reaching around his left pocket for his last knife.

"N-no." Stunned that Tsunade was still alive Itachi swirled around to look at her.

"Let me do it…"

Bending down, Itachi handed his only knife left to her, she shook her head and pointed to the gun. He bent down and handed the weapon to her; she was so pale and had to of lost a lot of blood from the attack. She took it with trembling arms, and slowly dragging her feet, walked to her brother.

"You can't do it…" whispered the voice in the trees, Itachi stood back, he knew when he had needed to battle but this wasn't his to fight, but he would intervene if she proved un-useful.

Pulling the trigger was the hardest, when she shot the handgun, her arm flew back and she managed to hit her brother in the shoulder. She reached in her pockets and jammed another clip into the gun, locking, loading, and aimed once more.

"What are you doing?" It was Kidomaru, he was shocked that Tsunade was actually shooting at her brother; this wasn't how he has planned it at all. He didn't think his little game would have been this risky. He ran from the sanctuary of the trees and to Tsunade but someone had knocked him to the floor and held him down with his boot.

"What are you doing?" The demon withered under Itachi's boot and yelled in blind fury. No mater how hard Kidomaru tried to escape and pull himself up, Itachi would over powered him. He glanced up at the impassive man who stared at Tsunade. Who are you? No…what are you?

"Just watch." Itachi answered and turned his attention back to Tsunade. "It's not everyday you get to fist hand see yourself die. You're lucky."

"No! I don't want to die!"

Tsunade shot again, this time at her brother's head. The second time corpse fell to the ground, twitching but still alive. Kidomaru could feel the bullet rip into his flesh as if he had been shot himself. Not wasting any time, Tsunade shot again, this time in the chest of her brother and the twitching stopped and it feel at a pile at her feet, laying still.

"Hey, do you think…I killed my brother twice?" Tsunade mumbled more to herself than to Itachi.

Itachi glanced at the demon Kidomaru, who was now dead with his purple tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth and his black eyes rolled in the back of his head. Although fresh, his body still smelt like a rotten corpse. He lifted his boot and watched as the demon disincarnated into dust. "No, he is gone, and had been gone for a long time."

"I'm happy then." She fell on one knee and wrapped her arms around the many wounds that the possessed brother had inflicted on her. "Itachi was it?"

"Yes, that is my code name."

"Itachi, do you think you can sit down with me and watch the sun rise? Its so beautiful today isn't it?"

"I suppose." He walked over and extended his arm to her, carefully he led the wounded Tsunade to the shade of a tree. They sat down and he grimaced when he had disturbed his own wounds, the demon was lucky, it was rare for Itachi to receive any wounds. But unlike Tsunade, they would be gone by morning.

The sun rose covering the earth with blinding pale light, with the light the birds started chirping. Everything seemed alive and full of energy. Looking onto the sunrise Itachi wondered if he could become apart of the life himself, or would he forever be submerged in the darkness?

"It's so bright," Tsunade said in a dull whisper. Her skin had lost all traces of color. She licked her chapped lips. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit, just until the helicopter arrives."

"Yeah, it should be here soon."

He never cared for the mornings but today really was a beautiful day as she had said. Why does it feel so empty? Why does he feel so alone? What is he missing?

"Hey, are you alive?" Itachi put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and shook it lightly; she was cold despite the morning sun hitting her. She fell over without a sound. She wasn't moving, or breathing.

"Of coarse your not." He tossed his head back and gave a deep sigh, in the distance he could hear the helicopters engine roar.

"No one is ever alive."

Moments later he used the last bit of his energy to drag Tsunade to what was left of her brother's corpse. It was after all, the least he could do.

-o0o-

Naruto rolled of his bed and fell face down in his carpet. Rubbing his sore head he glanced at his clock. 7:00! He was late! Hinata his next-door neighbor hadn't woken him up, like she usually does.

He ran into the bathroom and tossed cold water on his face and found his fresh clothes in the hamper on the floor, he was kind of glad he didn't fold them and put them away. He glanced at his underwear, one more day wouldn't hurt he wondered, hopefully no one would smell him.

"Wow, it's a nice day today!" he couldn't wait to see his teacher Kakashi, and show him the work he did over summer break.

_To be continued…_

Next Chapter,

Nothing is new, yet something is…different. On the bench, the boy sat, he seemed to be waiting for someone. He smiled wide and stupidly stared at the people who walked near him, but his ocean blue eyes, were the saddest things Itachi had ever seen.

**A/n-** liked it? Loved it? Or hated it? What do you think is going to happen next?

But I do hope to see you next chapter because I had lots of fun writing it! –rolls in yaoi - xD

©2008 yaoifan01


End file.
